colbaltfandomcom-20200213-history
Mangyoki Ishiko
Mangyoki Ishiko 'is a villain featured in the anime, ''Colbalt Stars: Desaimasu. He is the eldest son of Moltres Ishiko, the prince of Molaria and the brother of Magna Ishiko. |} Background Information Personality Ranking Due to being the prince and heir to the throne of Molaria, Mangyoki is put in high regard and is classified as a S-Rank Martial Artist. He takes great pride in this and sees himself as above anyone that he does not see as his superior. Martial Arts Mangyoki's martial arts is stupendous. It is above average and he was considered the best fighter in all of Molaria, other than his father. Because of this, he took that to heart and vowed to become stronger, training and training, eventually surpassing (at least thinking that) his father. Overview Molaria Saga Mangyoki is told by his sister, Magna Ishiko that she has captured a prisoner and she has defeated him. During Magna's story to Uno Hukara, Mangyoki was seen as rebellious and uncooperative. In addition, he hated his father and saw him as a weakling. Manygoki walks in on Magna and Uno actually connecting and getting along. Mangyoki then punches Uno, sending him back to a wall, telling him that he is permitted from making any interactions with the outside world. Mangyoki then tells Magna that she is a loser and foolish for letting a loser nearly talk her into freeing him. He then argues with her over that and tells her that she better know where her loyalties lie before he leaves. Mangyoki gets fed up with his sister's petty arguments and fights her. As they fight, Mangyoki proves to be the better fighter and starts beating her until she evens the fight and kicks him. This prompts Mangyoki to thrash her, not caring whether she would live or die from his assault. He then leaves, saying that he let her off easy. Pyra Bagi and Zaiko explains to Mangyoki that their opponents are not as weak as they first thought. Relationships Magna Ishiko Mangyoki had always had a decent relationship with his sister. He has stated himself that he was closer to his sister than anyone else, even his father. Despite this statement, Mangyoki doesn't exactly like his sister either. He seems to treat her as if he was inferior to him, and believes her to be his servant, as opposed to the princess and his younger sister. Because of this, Magna grew to resent Mangyoki, not respecting him at all. As a result, the two has a rocky relationship but they completely turn on each other after Uno convinces Magna to turn over a new leaf. Moltres Ishiko Mangyoki has stated that he does indeed respect his father. However, he has also stated that he hates his father's guts for not being more assertive. This created some tension between and Moltres in turn has stated that he was not fond of his son very well. However, he did say he was proud of his son, something Mangyoki took to heart with great pride. Despite this, they have never been seen interacting, unless one counts flashbacks. Uno Hukara Due to being the main villain in the Molaria Saga, Mangyoki hates Uno's guts. Uno in turn hated the way he treated his sister and would get angry. Eventually, the two ended up fighting, however Uno began to get the better over Mangyoki. This prompt him to transform and so he does so but Uno manages to beat Mangyoki after becoming a Desu-Majin again. Ever since his sister's marriage, Mangyoki and Uno have unknowingly become brothers-in law. Abilities/Techniques Techniques *'''Sinister Flare: (A-Rank) '''Mangyoki shoots out a quick beam of fiery energy to nail his opponent. '''Relative chi depletion: 10% *'Infinite Energy: (Z-Rank) '''After being exposed to the sun rays of Molaria's star, Norstar, Mangyoki gains infinite energy. The alternative is a transformation. '''Relative chi increase: ???' *'Erupting Inferno Burn: (S-Rank) '''Mangyoki fires off a massive pool of explosive energy out at his opponent. As a result, the foe is inflicted with pain of the attack and burned due to the intense heat. '''Relative chi depletion: 60%' *'Fusion Overheat (Z-Rank)' Mangyoki gathers a lot of energy to cause the radiation and the heat tension to rise. As a result, the area surrounding him all explodes and bursts into flames. Relative chi depletion: 95% *'Magma Firecracker: (B-Rank) '''Mangyoki shoots out an array of heat coated flares. '''Relative chi depletion: 25%' *'Dynamite Fist!: (A-Rank) '''Mangyoki knees his foe and then elbows them. He then punches them and then slams them down. Afterwards, he fires an energy beam at them. '''Relative chi depletion: 30%' *'K.O. Rings: (S-Rank) '''Mangyoki manipulates his chi to paralyze his target. '''Relative chi depletion: 40%' Abilities Like all Molarians, Mangyoki has a few abilities of his own, some that are also exclusive to him only. Molarian Infinite Energy When being exposed to the Molarian star, Nortstar, Mangyoki is able to extend his chi length and energy wavelength so that he gains infinite energy, the alternative of the more common option. Although there is a slight increase in power with this, it is mostly used to gain more power and showcase more techniques. Molarian Transformation The alternative of the infinite energy, Mangyoki uses the extended power he has obtained from the power of Norstar and uses that to push his body through a transformation. This disables his infinite energy however, this heightens his strength, chi control, energy increase, speed, endurance and muscle mass. In this form, Mangyoki grows not only in all of stated above but in size as well, increasing at least a head and a halves length taller. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains